Suspicions
by Our nightmare is your pleasure
Summary: SEQUEL to "Am I Enough" Ever since they've been going out, Gaara starts seeing Sasuke with GIRLS! What else can he think! Sasuke is cheating on him right? Maybe But he can't get himself to believe it either...So what is going on?


Sequel to "AM I ENOUGH".

Still written by Me And MY Cousin...Uh, We made up the poem...and HOPE YOU LIKE!

* * *

Suspicions

Ch.1

"GAARA!" Temari yelled when she walked in through the door. "MAIL!"

Gaara rushed downstairs and snatched the letter from her hands.

When he looked at the letter, his face brightened up and he ran upstairs to his room. He jumped on the bed and opened the letter up.

It read:

_Gaara, _

_The time and place are a blur_

_to me now_

_But I knew the moment we met_

_that life would change somehow_

_your eyes keep me sane, keep me_

_alive_

_Your lips keep me wanting, help me_

_survive_

_I wrote this because I need you because_

_I love you and because I'll_

_wait_

_This feeling I have for you is so real,_

_so fragile I'll_

_keep it safe, I'll keep it strong,_

_I won't let it break_

_-Sasuke_

After he read the letter, he held it to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, his breathing quickened, his head even became light.

'_For me? I can't believe he...I...'_ His loss for words surprised him.

Just then, Gaara's door busted open. He jumped up to see his brother, Kankuro, standing there with this really dumb look on his face.

"Knock next time you jerk-face!" Gaara yelled at him.

"Hey, what you got there?" Kankuro says ignoring his brother's insult. His curiosity already getting on Gaara's nerves.

Gaara looked down at the letter then quickly shoved it under his pillow. "None of your damn business!" He growled.

Kankuro cocked up an eyebrow. "Is that from Sasuke?" He said, stretching out Sasuke's name.

Gaara has always been out to his brother and sister. He really didn't give a damn what they thought and they knew that.

"I said it's none of your damn business!" Gaara screamed.

"Okay, whatever." Kankuro turned to leave Gaara's room, but with a flash, ended up behind Gaara and with his hand under the pillow.

"HEY YOU ASS!" Gaara yelled as he leaped towards Kankuro, but he was too slow. Kankuro dodged him and was now sitting on Gaara's back. "How the hell?!" Gaara grunted, confused.

"Now, lets see what Sasuke wrote." Kankuro says, unfolding the letter.

"Dammit!" Gaara cursed. "Why the hell do you weigh so damn much?!"

After reading the letter, Kankuro got off Gaara with a smirk on his face. Gaara jumped up and angrily snatched the letter away from his brother.

"Sasuke's so romantic." Kankuro said in a mocking tone, stretching out every word like a fangirl.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Gaara yelled, way too annoyed with his brother. "And mind your fucking business!" He yelled as he shoved his brother out of his room and slammed the door in his face.

Just then, Gaara's cell rang. Gaara hurried to answer it. He ran from the door, leaped on the bed, almost falling off it in the process, and reached for his ringing phone, picking it up quickly.

"Hello...?" He said almost breathlessly.

"Hey..." A calm voice said back. "Are you okay?"

Gaara chuckled. "Yea, I just almost killed myself trying to get to the phone."

Sasuke let out a laugh, then: "Um...did you get the letter?"

"Yup!" Gaara smiled to himself, his voice signifying excitement. "It was beautiful. I never knew you were such a good poet."

"Thanks." A wide smile spread across his face. "Those words came straight from my heart."

"I know they did." Gaara said softly. "That's why it means so much to me. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Sasuke continued. "Now, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Gaara cheered inwardly. "A date with you?" Gaara responded. "I would love to!"

"Great!" Sasuke jumped off the bed, rejoicing. "Be ready by the hour."

"Ok, bye Sasuke." Gaara said as he began to take off his shirt. "Can't wait!"

"Bye Gars." Sasuke was also taking off his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. "Love ya!"

With that they hung up and got ready for their date.

--

Gaara heard a car horn outside as he ruffled his hair. He looked out the window to see Sasuke's car. He waved at Sasuke then quickly ran downstairs. His siblings were sitting on the couch playing a card game.

"See ya idiots later!" Gaara yelled from the door.

"Shut up." Temari muttered, not even looking up from her cards. Kankuro placed a card down and yelled: "BLACKJACK!"

Temari rolled her eyes and said: "You jack-ass, we're playing gold-fish!"

"Oh...sorry." Kankuro said, embarrassed.

--

Gaara jumped in Sasuke's car. "Hey love." Sasuke greeted.

Gaara kissed him for a long minute. "That was for the poem." He pants when they stop for air. "And this is because that last kiss was hot." Gaara jokes as he kisses him again.

When they stopped, Sasuke says: "Thanks Gars. Man, I've missed you."

Gaara giggles. "It's only been one day."

Sasuke smiles. "That's still a long time." He whines.

--

They drive over to a local restaurant. Once inside, they picked out a table closest to the back, sat down and smiled at each other. It was at least 5 minutes before their waitress came. She was tall, tan, and had her breasts spilling out of her shirt. Gaara hated her already. Even worse, she was a brunette.

She glided over to their table and said to Sasuke in a fake sweet voice: "Hey sweetie. How can I be of help to you?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Um...I'll have a cheeseburger and a sprite." He looked over to Gaara. "How about you?"

"I'll have a veggie burger (Gars' a vegan!) and...water will do fine." He said to her as she wrote it down with this big phony smile on her stupid face.

"I'll be back with your order soon boys." She said then she did something she would soon regret. She winked at Sasuke! Gaara's upper-lip twitched.

'_I'll kill her!'_ He thought as he snarled at the brunettes retreating form.

Sasuke noticed the angry look on Gaara's face. "Gars, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine Sasuke." He forced a fake smile on his face.

Sasuke still had his doubts, but he let it slide.

(They chatted for a little bit about future dates)

"So I was thinking that this Saturday..." Gaara looked at Sasuke seductively. "Maybe you could come over my place and--"

"A cheeseburger for you.." The brunette was back and she had just interrupted Gaara. "..Here's your sprite." She said in a girly voice as she placed Sasuke's order in front of him, bending down in a slutty manner. Gaara tightly clenched his fists.

"And a veggie burger and water for you." Her voice sounded annoyed when she talked to him. Gaara unclenched his fists and breathed in slowly, trying to calm down.

After handing them their food, she just stood there looking at them with a stupid smile on her stupid face.

When she looked at Gaara, he took the most ferocious bite out of his veggie burger, as if to intimidate her. He could've sworn she snickered as she abandoned his gaze and smiled that stupid slutty smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke politely smiled back as he also chewed on his burger.

Gaara chomped down on is burger as the slut lifted a finger, signifying that she'd be right back.

Sasuke looked at Gaara, again noticing that annoyed look on his face. He took a sip of his Sprite then: "Gars?"

Gaara sipped his water then said: "Yea Sas?"

"You've been acting wierd since we got here.." Sasuke looked at Gaara with a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Gaara nodded and noticed the stupid brunette nearing their table and got an idea.

He slowly lifted himself off the seat and was begging to lean in to Sasuke, to show the waitress not to mess with his man, but came in contact with soft brown hair.

The bitch had gotten between him and his lovers kiss!

Gaara sat back down and glared at the girl who was leaning on the table and flashing her boobs at Sasuke.

She stuck her finger between her breasts and took out a piece of paper which she handed to Sasuke. Sasuke looked confused but took the paper nonetheless.

"Call me." She winked again and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. She was about to leave, but Gaara had had enough! The bitch was going down!

"HEY BITCH!" He stood up and began yelling insults at the waitress. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ON A DATE?! YEA, HE'S GAY!! HE'S NOT INTRESTED IN GIRLS, LET ALONE A FUCKING SLUTTY BRUNETTE!! SO FUCK OFF!!"

Her mouth hung wide open. Gaara was fuming and so he threw the brunette a death glare then stormed out of the restaurant.

Sasuke sat, stunned, for about 10 seconds then got up, apologized to everyone for the disturbance, and then went after his lover.

Sasuke rushed out of the restaurant and looked around for Gaara. He found him sitting a block away on a rusted, broken down bench. His arms were crossed and he was breathing furiously.

"Hey!" Sasuke called, while running to him. "What was that about?!"

Gaara looked up at him and his face softened. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I--"

"No, don't apologize. That was kinda cool." Sasuke interrupted.

Gaara looked confused. "What?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Now I know how you really feel..." He smiled wider. "But next time, could you do it a little quieter?"

They both laughed. Sasuke took Gaara's hand. "Lets get outta here." He says to Gaara.

"Yea. If we don't, I think I'm gonna go back there and kill her." Gaara looked at Sasuke and smirked.

Sasuke stood and, still holding Gaara's hand, lead him to his car. "Crazy." He smirkes back.

Once in Sasuke's car, Gaara leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss before he could say anything.

"You trying to shut me up?" Sasuke asks as he stops the kiss.

Gaara smirks cutely, then leans in again and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke laughs when their kiss ends. "Unbelievable." Then he starts the car and drives Gaara home.

* * *

Well thats all for chapter one! Chapter 2 coming soon! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
